Disneyland Resort line
| image = Sunny Bay Station (57).JPG | image_width= 300px | image_alt = | caption = A Disneyland Resort line train at Sunny Bay station | type = Rapid transit, driverless | system = MTR | locale = Districts: Tsuen Wan | start = Sunny Bay | end = Disneyland Resort | stations = 2 | open = 1 August 2005 | close = | depot = Siu Ho Wan | stock = 3 refurbished Metro Cammell EMUs | linelength = | gauge = | electrification = 1.5 kV DC | map = | map_state = expanded | ridership2 = 11,000 daily average (2010) }} The Disneyland Resort line is a heavy rail MTR line connecting Sunny Bay to the Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, coloured pink on the network diagram. It is the seventh line of the former MTR network before the merger of MTR and KCR, and the world's first metro line designed to service a Disney theme park. There are only two stations on this line, Sunny Bay and Disneyland Resort, and the line operates as a shuttle service between these two stations. Sunny Bay station is an interchange station with the Tung Chung line between Tsing Yi and Tung Chung stations. The rail link was completed in April 2005. In preparation for the opening of Hong Kong Disneyland on 12 September, the line started operating on 1 August 2005. The rolling stock is distinctive on account of its Mickey Mouse windows, interior couch seating, and Disneyland figurines displayed in the carriages. On 4 September 2005, the Disneyland Resort line served nearly 40,000 passengers. Peak patronage occurs around 08:00-10:00 and 21:00–23:00 hours, at the parks' respective opening and closing times. Train design The Disneyland Resort line is 3.5 kilometres long, and has a travel time of around 6 minutes. Its track gauge is . The MTR designed a new driverless train and produced it by refitting existing M-Trains for the line which is designed with a Disney theme in mind. Bronze statues of well-known Disney characters, such as Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, are included inside of the trains, and the windows are shaped not like squares but like Mickey Mouse's head. All of the trains used on the Disneyland Resort line were originally ordered from 1994-1998 as subtype H-Stock train (Phase 3 EMU, A/C 270-291, B/C 486-496). MTR contracted Alstom for these trains, but they were made in England (as compared to the Phase 1 and 2 trains ordered from 1979–1989 and made by Metro-Cammell (also in England) which was acquired by GEC Alsthom (now Alstom) in 1989). Units A/C274 A/C281 A/C284 A/C289 A/C291 and B/C490 are now used on the Disneyland Resort line. These trains are normally operated automatically without drivers; this is a first for the MTR network, followed by the South Island line. However, unlike the South Island Line, the operator's cab area has been retained, visible through the glass window at the train ends. File:HKMTRDisneyresortstation2.jpg|The handrails resemble Mickey Mouse. File:HKMTRDisneyresortstation3.jpg|The platforms of the Disneyland Resort station shows conspicuous Victorian features. File:Inside of Disney MTR.JPG|Inside the Disneyland MTR trains File:Disneyland MTR, Disneyland Station.JPG|D-Train at Disneyland Resort station Stations This is a list of the stations on the Disneyland Resort line. Disneyland Resort station is designed in a Victorian style. On the other hand, Sunny Bay station is designed in a futuristic style. It was intended for passengers travelling along this line to experience a feeling of time travel. See also *Rail transport in Walt Disney Parks and Resorts References External links *Environmental reports of the Disneyland Resort Line (Penny's Bay Rail Link) Project *Disneyland Resort Line project website *A brochure of the Penny's Bay Rail Link project (Adobe Systems Acrobat (pdf) format) *HKDL Source - The Premiere Hong Kong Disneyland Fansite - MTR Page Category:1432 mm gauge railways in Hong Kong Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Category:Disneyland Resort line Category:MTR lines Category:Rail transport in Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Railway lines opened in 2005 Category:Railways of amusement parks in Hong Kong